AccendingChaos
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Chaos has a champion. Meet Harry Potter, a young wizard with a bright future ahead of him.


In the beginning, Death sought out her brother Fate and her sister Magic.

"Let _**us **_create a world and inhabit her with creatures made in the image of our father," said Death.

"Agreed," said Fate. "Let us call our Father."

Magic closed her eyes and focused on her father Chaos.

"What is it, my beloved daughter?" asked Chaos.

"My sister Death has recommended creating a world to fill with creatures made in your image," replied Magic.

"I approve of thy plan, my children," said Chaos. "Magic, from this day forward I name thee Hecate Isis goddess of magic!" Magic, now named Hecate Isis, glowed with a golden light. "Death, from this day forward I name thee Thanatos Osiris, goddess of death." Death, now named Thanatos Osiris, glowed with a silver light. "Fate, from this day forward I name thee Clotho, God of Fate." The now-named Clotho glowed with a coppery light. "Now go forth and create a world for my champion!"

"Light, be!" decreed Thanatos, who beheld the light and determined that it was good.

"Firmament, be in the midst of the heavens!" decreed Hecate. "Divide the waters that are above from the waters that are below." Hecate beheld the firmament and determined that it was good.

"Stars, be in the heavens for signs and for seasons," decreed Clotho, who beheld the night sky and determined that it was good.

They then created the elves, wise above all other creatures, and then the dwarves, miners and craftsmen of all trades. They created goblins, who coveted wealth and gold, and men who desired power above all.

888

Harry Potter first came to grips with his destiny when he met the goblins at Gringotts. He introduced himself to a goblin by the name of Griphook, who took him back to meet his account manager.

Gonark was the manager of the Potter family vaults. Hagrid stood by silently as the goblins introduced Harry to his family wealth and his destiny as determined by Fate. "Here is a list of Gringotts-approved Merchants in Magical Britain," said Gonark, who confided in Harry that he was really the goblin king Ragnok. "Twilfit & Tattings, Obscurus Books, Parkinson's Apothecary, Nott's Wands & Staffs, Bulstrode's Menagerie & Owlery, Sharpclaw's Swords & Knives, Zabini's Camping & Luggage, Goldstein's Racing Brooms and Flying Carpets, and Rosier's Scales & Cauldrons."

"Thank you," said Harry before he was led to his family vaults. He withdrew a few million galleons, knowing that he'd need to buy a flat.

888

Starting at Twilfit and Tattings, Harry ordered both a full wizarding and a full mundane wardrobe, made with the finest acromantula silk and dragon hide. This consisted of five sets of everyday black robes, five sets of formal charcoal grey robes, five sets of dress robes in emerald green, royal blue, burgundy, violet and navy blue, five sets of fur-lined winter robes, five suits in charcoal grey, navy blue, light grey, dark brown, and royal blue, five white dress shirts, and five pairs of footwear including black dress shoes, navy blue dress shoes, maroon dress shoes, casual sneakers, and dragon hide boots.

At Obscurus Books, Harry purchased introductory books of courseevery magical discipline, a few history texts, and multiple spell books. Each book was bound with leather and had multiple enchantments on it's pages.

At Parkinson's Apothecary, Harry got a full set of ingredients.

At Nott's Wands and Staffs, Harry purchased a rather large staff with a gem embedded in its head and multiple cores (unicorn heartstring, dragon heartstring, thestral heartstring, kelpie hair, veela hair, and the feather of a royal phoenix), which was shrunk to the size of a particularly long wand and placed into a wand holdster on Harry's forearm.

At Bulstrode's Menagerie and Owlery, Harry searched for his familiars. Among the magical birds, Harry found a phoenix egg that he was drawn to. Among the magical reptiles he found a boomslang that conversed with him excitedly in parsel. She wrapped herself around Harry's waist, unwilling to be left behind. Among the magical mammals, Harry found a handsome kneazel, who he named Felix.

Purchasing the phoenix egg, the boomslang, and the kneazel, he left the menagerie.

At the Zabini's luggage shop, he purchased a magically expanding tote bag and a seven compartment trunk.

At Sharpclaw's Swords and Knives, Harry purchased a claymore, a katana, and a pair of hunting knives.

At Goldstein's, Harry purchased a professional quality Nimbus Streak.

At Rosier's, Harry purchased a silver cauldron, a stirring ladle, a scale and chopping knives. He paid extra to have the cauldron inscribed with protection and vanishing runes, and to have the ladle inscribed with anti-corrosive runes.

888

Harry purchased the deed to a flat in Knockturne Alley before heading out to sample the nightlife.

There was a pub that catered to all magical beings. Harry was intrigued and entered the pub.

He spotted a young banshee at the bar and approached her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Be my guest," she replied. He sat down and ordered drinks for himself and his new acquaintance.

"What is a lovely young creature like yourself doing out so late at night?" he asked. She blushed.

"I hang out here once a week," she replied shyly. Harry continued flirting with the bashful young banshee as they consumed round after round of firewhiskey. Harry learned that her name was Sara.

"Wanna continue this back at my flat?" asked Harry.

"It depends," replied Sara. "Do you promise to fuck me until I can no longer walk?"

"I vow it on my magic and my life," replied Harry.

"Then take me home, Harry Potter."

888

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Sara in a moan as Harry fucked her from behind. She was on her hands and knees. It was clear to her that he was truly a powerful young wizard who knew how to use his 'wand' most effectively. "Do it! Destroy my filthy pussy!" Harry slowed down before withdrawing. "Don't you dare leave me hanging!" He repositioned himself before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I would never," he said before shoving himself into her ass, causing her to scream. "I just cannot bring myself to destroy your wonderful pussy. Your ass, on the other hand…" He punctuated that statement with a hard thrust into her ass. He began to rail her ass with abandon, ignoring her screams. As he got close, he pulled out of her ass before pushing back into her pussy before injecting his load straight into her womb. She sensed as she was impregnated.

"I don't recall giving you the okay to knock me up," said Sara to Harry pointedly.

"I don't need it," replied Harry. "By the magic of the act we just did, your body is now my property."

"So you understand the significance of the sexual act between a wizard and a lower creature like myself," she noted. He nodded. "Very well, Master. I shall look forward to bearing your children."

"I now call any and all elves of House Potter," declared Harry. Only a single elf popped in.

"I is Nanny," the elf introduced herself.

"Service your master, Nanny," ordered Harry, pointing to his member, which was still erect. The elf bowed before taking her master's cock into her mouth, using her tongue to give her master further pleasure. "Merlin, Nanny, you are good at this!" He grunted as he came in her mouth. She dutifully swallowed. "On your hands and knees." Nanny complied with her master's orders, moaning as he rubbed his tip against her slick entrance.

"Please fuck Nanny, Master Harry," begged the elf. He pushed into her painfully tight pussy. "Nanny loves master's cock! Nanny needs master's seed." The elf's coaxing, along with the snugness of her entrance, caused Harry to shoot his load into her womb, knocking her up with his seed. Nanny glowed, growing a few feet in height, her ears growing longer and more pointed. "Nanny thanks master for sharing his magic and his seed with her." Harry turned the elf over and kissed her passionately. The elf surrendered to her master, kissing him back forcefully. He then sheathed himself inside of her ass. Sara smirked before straddling Nanny's face.

"Eat my pussy elf," ordered Sara. Nanny complied, digging in. An extremely kinky threesome between wizard, banshee, and elf commenced.

888

Meeting his account manager at Gringotts the next day, Harry greeted Gonark in fluent glenskrad. "_Greetings, Gonark. May your gold increase and your enemies cower before you._"

"_Greetings, Mr. Potter. May your investments forever grow and your enemies loose their heads,_" replied Gonark.

"_I wish to inform you that I have fully claimed a banshee and an elf as my slaves,_" said Harry.

"_By 'fully claimed' you mean you fucked, sodomized, and breeded each of them?_" asked Gonark. Harry nodded. "_Then they are lawfully yours. Now for the reason for this meeting._" Gonark called in a female goblin. "_In compliance with the longtime alliance of House Potter and the Nok Clan, I present an unattached daughter of my clan._"

"_You may leave us, King Ragnok,_" said Harry with a smirk.

"_While she is now yours, I must warn you,_" said Ragnok. "_Hurt my daughter and you _will _loose your head._" With that, Ragnok took his leave. Harry gulped before turning to greet the female goblin. She was undeniably attractive.

"_I assume you know what we're going to be doing now_," said Harry. At her nod, he continued. "_What might I call such a vision of beauty?_" The goblin blushed.

"_My name is Gornok,_" she said. She then untied her gown and took it off, revealing her naked body. She got onto her hands and knees. Harry got behind her and lined himself up, eliciting a moan as he pushed his way in.

888

The first of September came and went with Harry being sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry's first year at Hogwarts started. He quickly found himself excelling in classes and making many good friends from all four of the houses. His Gryffindor friends were Neville Longbottom, a pudgy blonde pureblood wizard, and Hermione Granger, a bushy-haired muggleborn witch. His Hufflepuff friends were Susan Bones, a red headed pureblooded witch, and Hannah Abbot, a blonde half blooded witch. His Ravenclaw friends were Padma Patil, an Indian pureblooded witch, and Anthony Goldstein, a brunette pureblooded wizard. His Slytherin friends were Daphne Greengrass, a blonde pureblooded witch, Tracey Davis, a brunette half blooded witch, and Blaise Zabini, an Italian pureblooded wizard.

Harry particularly excelled in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration, which had incidentally been his parents' best subjects.

Harry's first major accomplishment was saving Hermione from a full grown mountain troll on Samhain night. Hermione then accompanied him to attend the traditional rites of Samhain. Finally, he took both of Hermione's virginities in a broom closet on the third floor as a reward for saving her life.

Harry spend the winter holidays at Longbottom Manor, where he was introduced to Augusta Longbottom. By Harry's request, they performed the traditional rites on the winter solstice.

Second term was much like the first, with only mildly more difficult subject matter.

Harry returned to his flat at the start of the summer holidays, returning to Longbottom Manor to attend the summer solstice rites.


End file.
